Guardian Angels
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has lost everything he loves and now he wants to die but everytime he tries something stops him! Is there really such things as Guardian Angels? R


**I'm hoping to post up loads of stories today, I have 2 more after this one that I want to write so keep your eye out for them. **

**Just so you know this story has 4 genres; Hurt/comfort, family, tragedy and angst. **

* * *

**Guardian Angels**

I'm alone... I have been for over 2 weeks. I'm 16 and I have no family, no 16-year-old should be alone... I'm sitting on the couch in the middle of the lair, but it's not what it used to be. The lair is run down and falling apart, there are only 2 rooms left; the livingroom and the dojo. Everything is in the dojo, Every memory is locked away...

All my friends and family are dead, they all died at the Shredders hands. Leo and Splinter died protecting us, April and Casey died when they ran to their bodies, Raph died fighting and Donnie was blown up by one of his experiments. It was only me and Angel left but.. Angel killed herself and now I have nobody and nothing to live for. But every time I try to end my life something stops me.. I don't know what.. I've tried a lot of things; I tried shooting myself but the bullets disappeared, I tried drowning myself but once I was unconscious I'd wake up to find myself away from water, I've tried burning myself but once the flames were ready a huge tidal wave came from the sewers and put them out, I even tried jumping off a building but I was caught on air and flung back onto the building! It's really annoying! Everytime I'm saved I see four bright white shapes with wings, I have no idea what they are or who they are but they're messing with me...

I've already thought of a way to die, nobody would be able to stop me. It's so simple and effective! I didn't want to die this way because I thought it would hurt but I'm getting desperate... I want to see my family again!

I make my way to the dojo, On the big dusty shelf is our family picture. Next to it, on a hook, Is four masks and my Sensei's robe. Our old belts and pads are with it too, I don't wear them anymore. I don't even wear my orange mask, The mask is for the old me... The always happy and laughing me but I haven't laughed since my family died.. It's so quiet around here now.

I pick up the butcher's knife and walk out of the lair and into the sewers, I go to the place where I first met Leatherhead... I haven't seen him for 2 months. I put the blade to my throat and hold my breath, I squeeze my eyes shut. There's a flash of light and when I open my eyes the white figures are back. They look familiar.

'Michelangelo, What are you doing?' I recognise that voice! The white shadows start to colour themselves in and in a matter of seconds I can see my three brothers and my father standing in front of me with wings that are the same colour as their masks, My father has brown wings... They don't look happy.

'Mikey? what the shell?' Raph growled, I missed his growl, They're looking at me like I'm mad... maybe I am.

'Wha?' Is all that I can manage as I drop the knife,

'Mikey, Why do you keep trying to kill yourself?' Donnie asks, He doesn't look angry.. He looks sympathetic... I can't take it anymore. I fall to my knees and cry to them, They are next to me in seconds,

'Michelangelo please, Tell us so that we can help you' I look up at my master,

'I'm so alone.. I didn't want you guys to leave me! There's nobody left. There's nothing left for me to live for!' I cry,

'Mikey, we want you to live. We died to keep you alive' Leo says softly, I look up at him.

'Mikey, we don't want you to die' Raph mumbles to me,

'I wish that we could still be here with you but it's a lot easier protecting you from where we are' Donnie laughs,

'But-' I start but they're starting to fade away, 'No don't leave me! Please don't leave me here alone' I plead to them but the leave anyway. I start to wonder if they were really here but I can see feathers where they were standing. I start to cry again but immediately stop when I hear a noise,

'My friends... no' It's faint but I can tell it's coming from the abandoned sewer tunnel that I buried my friends and family in. I slowly creep in and look around the corner to see my best friend, Leatherhead, 'What has happened to you all, I should have been here for Michelangelo... Where is he now... WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MICHELANGELO!' He screams in sorrow, I can't believe how worried he is for me..

'LEATHERHEAD!' I shout happily as I run towards him, He scoops me up into a hug. I can't help it as I start to cry again,

'It is alright Michelangelo, I am here now. I will keep you safe my friend' I belive him. He carries me to his home and I haven't left since...

_**30 Years later...**_

I'm in the foot headquarters, I'm alone again but this time I am going to end it all. Me and Leatherhead found out where the Shredder was hiding and I wanted revenge. Leatherhead and I snuck in and fought him but now He has killed my last friend. I knew that there was only one way to kill the shredder, One option was all I had. Either way.. I was going to die, But it felt like now was the right time. I looked over to the huge stack of petrol cans and looked at the match box in my hand, The Shredder was watching me.

'If you kill me Turtle, you will die as well' He growls,

'Ok, Shred-head. I'm ready for it' I smile as I throw the lit match into the middle of the pile, I close my eyes as the explosion roars,

'NOOOOOOOOO!' The Shredder screams, I feel the force of the hot air hit me. It burns for a minute but then I just feel warm... I think I'm floating... I open my eyes to see my friends and family in front of me,

'Wow... that was quick' I comment,

'Yeah, we pulled you out before it hurt too badly' Leo laughs as he hugs me, They all do. It's been so long since I felt their arms around me.

'Thanks' I smile, I see Leatherhead run towards me, 'Hey Leatherhead'

'I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you my friend' He smiles sadly as he pulls me into a hug.

'We all are' Splinter sighs,

'It's all good... I think I killed Shredder, but he has a habit of coming back to life' I shrug. I'm finally with my family again, I've not felt this happy since I was 16.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
